In a distributed system, resources forming the distributed system should be reachable by some paths from an entry point. Hyperlinks are one mechanism used to reach resources in the distributed system. To make all the resources reachable without prudence can result in excessive links, such as hyperlinks, that do not provide new services but increase the dependence between the resources. Excessive hyperlinks are difficult to identify because the resources can have dynamic and unbounded paths, and the hyperlinks used to navigate a path are not observable and can be ambiguous.